


Confusion

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place during the events of Beachhead, aboard the Prometheus, while the team is on their way to Kallana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Sam gazed at the light show on display outside of the Prometheus' windows, a clear indication that they were currently traveling through hyperspace. She smiled. The sight never ceased to amaze her. She had to admit, it felt damn good to be back in the field, intergalactic zealots aside.

Daniel laughed at something Cam said, and her attention was drawn back to the small group seated around the galley table. The new SG-1, she thought with some apprehension. Her team. Or, at least it used to be. Now it was lead by Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, who was both a fine officer and a friend, though she couldn't help but think that he was no Jack O'Neill. But then no one could be Jack, and especially not to her.

She suppressed a fleeting feeling of wistfulness at leaving him behind on Earth. When he'd learned she was going on this mission, he had made up some excuse to show up at the SGC. There he'd received a briefing from the team before watching them leave through the Stargate. Right before walking into the event horizon, Sam had turned to look at him, standing in the conference room window, handsome as ever in his dress blues with a look on his face she couldn't quite place.

She missed him already.

As if reading her mind, Cam looked up from his mystery meat and addressed the group. "So what was it like having Jack O'Neill as your team leader?" Sam, having just taken a sip of water, immediately began choking. But aside from Daniel thumping her on the back a few times, the question was met with an uncomfortable silence. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nothing but respect for him - the man's a living legend, after all," Cam continued, "but to be honest, he scares the bejeezus out of me."

During the briefing, Jack had been his typical intractable self. It made sense that Cam, who had not yet had much exposure to him, would be wondering about the meaning of his behavior. And, of course, no one had told him - or Vala, for that matter - that he was married to Sam. Daniel had felt strongly that he should know, but Sam didn't want anyone treating her any differently because of their relationship, least of all the mission leader.

It was Teal'c who finally responded to Cam's question. "I do not find General O'Neill to be frightening in the least."

"He's not so bad, once you get past the whole military thing," added Daniel, shooting a sideways look at Sam, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I think he's sexy," declared Vala.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You think everyone is sexy."

"There's no need to be jealous, my love," she shot back with a grin.

Cam sighed. "Okay, maybe it's different if you're not military, but come on, Sam, you have to know what I'm talking about. When you were first assigned to his team, you must have been terrified. You were, what, a Captain then? How did you handle it?"

"Umm...," she hedged, having no idea how to respond.

Fortunately, Teal'c came to her rescue. "I believe she challenged him to arm wrestle, Colonel Mitchell."

Cam's eyebrows shot up. "No kidding?"

"Ooh, wrestling. Excellent choice, Samantha." Vala wriggled in her seat, clearly enjoying the direction of the conversation.

"And then there was the whole Broca virus thing...," Daniel began. Sam kicked him under the table causing the archeologist to grunt.

Cam sat forward a bit. "Wasn't that the one where you all turned into horny cavemen?" Sam had forgotten that he had read every single one of the SG-1 mission reports.

"What!" exclaimed Vala, delighted.

Daniel smiled into his coffee. "Well, we didn't _all_ turn into horny cavemen."

"Can we talk about something else?" Sam asked, her voice strained.

Daniel put down his coffee and sat back, crossing his arms. "Bottom line, Cam, I don't think it's fair to compare yourself to Sam when it comes to Jack." Sam whipped her head around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Cam, apparently missing the exchange.

Vala, however, hadn't missed a thing. "Yes, Daniel, whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, there's a lot of history there. With all of us, actually, but especially with Sam. She and Jack have a special bond." Sam glared at Daniel, but he kept his gaze straight ahead, a slight smirk on his face.

Vala clapped her hands like a giddy schoolgirl. "Ooh, bondage."

Cam ignored her. "You mean, like, the military thing...because she was his Second?"

"Yes. Exactly," Sam replied, trying to cut the conversation short.

But Daniel was really enjoying himself now. "I'd say it goes a little deeper than that. Right, Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Cam shook his head. "Well, whatever it is, I wish I had that kind of bond with General O'Neill..."

"I do not believe that is likely to occur, Colonel Mitchell." Sam could have sworn that the corners of Teal'c's mouth were curving upward ever so slightly, but because he was too far away to kick, she had to settle for glaring at him as well.

Cam, still oblivious to the unspoken conversation among the original members of the SGC's flagship team, continued. "Yeah, tell me about it. I don't think he likes me very much. In fact, I think he's regretting letting me lead SG-1."

That got Sam's attention. "What makes you say that, Cam?"

"Well, for one, he told me that if I screwed up his team, he'd...well, let's just say he promised to do things to certain parts of my anatomy that I'm pretty sure are physiologically impossible."

"Oh, my," said Vala. "I would very much like to know your General better, I think."

Daniel huffed. "That's just Jack being...Jack."

Sam was more sympathetic. "A large part of him will always consider SG-1 his team, Cam," she explained. "He had a hard time letting go when I took over, too."

"See, I thought it might have something to do with that," Cam replied.

Sam furrowed her brow. "With what?"

Cam put down his fork and leaned toward Sam across the table. "By all rights the team should be yours, Sam," he said in a low voice. "You were his Second all those years; you led the team before you left for Area 51. I never intended to come back and serve as team leader, but now that you're here, it really doesn't make sense."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that you should take leadership of the team."

Once again, the table fell silent. Then Sam shook her head. "I'm only here temporarily, Cam. And frankly, if General O'Neill wanted to put me in charge SG-1, he would have done it already." She picked up her water and took a sip. "Besides, I told him I didn't want the position.

"You what? Why?" Cam asked.

Sam exchanged a look with Daniel and Teal'c. "I have my reasons." Actually, she and Jack had discussed the issue at some length. The truth was that Sam was concerned about allegations of favoritism if their relationship were to become widely known. Although Jack hadn't agreed with her reasons, he'd ultimately accepted her decision.

But Cam had no way of knowing any of that. "Okay, now, see - that's the second time you've said that to me," he said, and she could hear the frustration in his voice. Still, she wasn't ready to divulge the intimate details of her relationship with her former commanding officer to him.

She smiled. "Look Cam, all you need to know is that I think you're an excellent commander, and I have the utmost faith in your ability to lead SG-1."

"As do I," said Teal'c.

"Same here," Daniel added.

Vala nodded once. "Me, too."

"And so does General O'Neill," Sam said with finality. And she knew that he did. Otherwise, he never would have allowed her to walk through the Stargate with him.

"Thanks, guys," Cam said, looking somewhat relieved. "But, um, how can you be so sure about the General?" he asked Sam.

Her smile widened. "You'll just have to trust me on that one."

"Special bond," Daniel stage whispered in Cam's direction.

Vala grinned wickedly. "Mmm, I'll bet. So what kind of bond does he prefer, Samantha? Leather restraints or hand cuffs?"


End file.
